The Outlaw Alchemist
by notshorty329
Summary: An infamous outlaw is starting a path to become a State Alchemist, & Ed is sick of her.She's stubborn,headstrong,& all around, annoying.The worst part...Ed might just be falling for this little punk...


Caroline: Ok guys… I was bored & decided to write a fic based on an idea I had last nite! O & the song right here just kinda seemed rite 4 the 1st chaptr… o well. Hope ya like the 1st chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hang Em High

Edward Elric looked over the newspaper as he rode in the cab.

"The Outlaw Alchemist, huh?" he said.

"Something wrong, brother?"

Ed looked at the sorry excuse he called his younger brother. He smirked.

"She should be an easy opponent."

Al sighed. 'Brother, why are you always so full of yourself?' he thought.

_Wait until it fades to black_

"Hey get back here, you troublemaker!"

A crowd ran behind the horse-riding thief. She turned, her golden eyes covered by dark sunglasses, her shoulder-length black hair playing in the wind. From head to toe, she was covered in black, nothing but it. One of her open-fingered, glove-covered hands pulled back on the horse's reins, the other holding onto her ripped hat. The black animal turned sharply, heading straight for the crowd.

_Ride into the sunset_

The crowd made way for the horse & the thief on it. However, as it ran between them, they realized there was no outlaw on it. They turned to the direction in front of them. There stood the robber, smirking, one hand on her hip, the other swinging around a golden, diamond-encrusted pocket watch.

"Lookin for this?"

"You stole our town's most valuable possession, you… you…" yelled one woman. "You rat!"

_Would I lie to you?_

"Now, that's a little harsh, don't ya think?" the girl said, taunting them all.

The man in front of them all grabbed out a 'Wanted' poster. The girl's picture lied on it, along with many other words on it.

"Oh, yeah!" the girl said cheerfully. "I got bunches of them!" she said, grabbing one out of her pocket. "Strange to say, they're a bit of fun to collect. & that picture makes me look so cool too!"

"Quit bein such a smartass!" the man ordered. "This poster says they want you dead _or _alive!"

"& that bounty on your head looks like a pretty large amount!" said another member of the mob.

The girl blinked. "What was it last time? 500,000?"

"Get her!" the crowd advanced on her.

The girl smirked, & clapped her hands.

_Well I've got something to say_

She threw herself back into a back-handspring, & the crowd gasped as her hands touched the ground, as they were her most powerful weapons. When she got to her feet again, she found herself staring at a tall, thick stone wall.

She began to run, looking back, confident in her accomplishment. Suddenly a bullet flew just past her ear.

She looked forward & slowed to a stop, completely surprised by the shot. There stood two decent-looking people; the woman, who was holding a gun, & the man, smirking, who resorted with his hands in his pockets. He held up one glove-covered hand.

"Easy, now," he said. "Hold up & you shall leave with no serious injuries. However, if you continue to be stubborn & rash about things, you might not be so lucky."

The girl looked up for a moment, thinking this through.

"Hm…" she thought. "That's a hard choice. I think you're gonna have to…" She slowly put a hand on her hip.

_Grab the six-gun from your back_

She slowly pulled out a black pistol that hung from the back of her hip, being careful that the two adults didn't notice.

_Throttle the ignition_

She was quick with her movement.

_Would I die for you?_

She aimed it at the two, catching them both just a bit off guard.

_Well here's your answer in spades_

"Die trying."

_Shotgun sinners_

She pulled the trigger. She had heard a snap right as she fired, & she began coughing in the air of smoke, but stood her ground. When it cleared, she was surprised to see the two unharmed, along with two others; a younger, blonde haired boy & a suit of armor.

_Wild-eyed jokers_

His eyes looked into hers. Their eyes gleamed with the same amount of determination & courage.

"A forcefield," he said proudly, answering an unasked question.

"Smart…" she commented, noticing an alley to the right of her.

_Got you in my sights_

"But not smart enough."

_Gun it while I'm holdin on_

She took off running in that direction, bullets, fire, & four people behind her. She quickly climbed up a fire escape before any of the four could notice her. Just as she got to the top, leaving two confused people standing in the alley, she heard a voice.

_After all is said & done_

"Smart… but not smart enough, right?"

_Climb down from the pine box_

She quickly looked to the front of her, wide-eyed & very confused. There stood the braided blonde boy.

_Well I'm askin you_

"Wanna know how I got up here before you, huh?"

_Cause she's got nothing to say_

She said nothing, but just stared in disbelief.

"Simple," he said. "I just told Al down there to give me a boost up here, once you started to run for the alley & all. The Colonel & Lieutenant Hawkeye followed you, basically just to confuse you."

_The angels just cut out her tongue_

For once, the girl had nothing to say. No smart-aleck retort. No comeback. No plan.

_Call her Black Mariah_

"So," the boy said. "You're the Outlaw Alchemist, right?"

_Would I lie to you?_

She stared, apparently still in shock, but slowly nodded. Ed made no movement to give a hint that the Lieutenant & Colonel were behind her.

_That girl's not right in the brain_

Suddenly, just as the girl began to think of a plan, a rope was thrown around her. She growled, & kicked, & struggled, & screamed as she was finally captured. A gag was tied around her mouth to lessen the torture on everyone's ears.

_Mass convulsions_

Al carried the girl, as there was no way a suit of armor could be hurt by kicks & punches of a stubborn teenager.

_Strike the choir_

Al set the girl in the back of a police truck the Lieutenant & Colonel had used specifically for the purpose, her hands tied in a way that she couldn't transmute even if she wanted to, & the four others sat in the front. Riza started the car, knowing that if Ed managed to tick Roy off while driving… there would be even _more_ trouble than there already was.

_By the grace of God_

Ed slumped in his seat, a hand on his head.

"Thank _God_ we caught that bitch," he said.

_Gun it while I'm holdin on but_

"I thought you said you didn't believe in God, Ed," Roy said.

_Don't stop if I fall_

"I don't usually, but we were battling _Satan_ back there," he said.

_& don't look back_

Roy smirked. "Well, Ed, now you know how it feels when others are battling you."

"Are you saying I'm just like her?" Ed yelled, obviously offended.

"Ed," Al reasoned. "Calm down."

Roy shrugged, trying to keep mysterious, just as he always did. "Maybe."

That left Ed to keep silent the whole way back to East City.

_Don't stop, bury me, & fade to black_

& after hours & hours of thinking, as he passed by the cell she was to stay in, he realized he had finally met his match.

* * *

Caroline: Woohoo! I finished the chaptr! I hope u like! If yall do, Ill try 2 continue! Agh… now I'm gonna go work on Ch14 of The Fullmetal Alchemist & the Shikon Jewel… In the meantime… R & R! 


End file.
